883 series
The 883 series, branded Wonderland Express or Sonic 883 (stylized sonic 883), is a tilting Japanese Limited Express electric multiple unit. Built from 1994 to 2008 in two batches for JR Kyushu, the 883 series is used on the Sonic Limited Express service in the Kyushu Region. History The 883 series was designed to increase the number of Limited Express trains in the Kyushu region, in addition to competing against high-speed bus services and highways. The sets entered service on 20 April 1995, originally as five-car sets; the sets were reformed as seven-car sets with the addition of two new-build intermediate cars inserted into the sets. All 56 cars are in service and are based at Ōita Depot. They are almost exclusively used on Sonic services. As the 883 series sets were voted as the most outstanding design of that year, it is the recipient of the 1996 Blue Ribbon Award. Design The 883 series adopted a modern design language for Limited Express trains; however, this design language would not be carried on onto more modern Limited Express trains built for JR Kyushu. The sets were designed by famed industrial designer Eiji Mitooka. The sets were originally had unpainted stainless steel bodies with painted cabs; the sets originally had light green painted cabs, although sets AO6, AO7 and AO8 (later AO16, AO17 and AO18) had cab fronts painted in white, yellow and dark blue respectively. The sets were later painted entirely in a metallic blue, the color which they remain in today. Cab variations There are three cab variations of the 883 series sets; one is seen on sets AO1 and AO2, another on AO3, and the last on the remaining sets. There is technically a fourth variation, although it is caused when the front cab panel is removed. 883 Cab Variations Stitch 2009.png|All three cab variations of the 883 series sets, as seen in March 2009. 883 Old Cab Variations Graphic.png|A graphic showing the old and new color schemes of the sets. 883 AO2 Cab Panel Removed 2009.jpg|883 series set AO2 with the front panel removed from the cab in July 2008. Specifications Construction is of stainless steel, while the 883-1000 series cars are constructed of aluminum based on the Hitachi A-Train concept. End cars are 21.7 meters long while intermediate cars are 20.5 meters long. The 883 series sets use a thyristor drive system with gate turn-off thyristor elements produced by Toshiba which produce a melodic wail when accelerating from from idle. The 883-1000 series cars are new-build intermediate cars constructed of a double-skinned aluminum alloy inserted into sets AO16 to AO18 built to 885 series specifications. It is possible to tell 883 and 883-1000 series cars apart just by looking at them; 883-1000 series cars lack the rivets that 883 series cars have. The 883-1000 series cars use Hitachi insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives which produce a hissing sound. The sets use a roller-type tilting system controlled by a computer known as a Tilt Controller. The sets' pantographs are mounted on support bases connected directly to the train's bogies; the same system was later implemented on the later 885 series sets. The 883 series sets come equipped with a musical horn that plays an upbeat tune when activated; this musical horn cannot be heard in regular service and can only be heard during events when the tilting system is demonstrated. The musical horn is activated via a switch on the driver's side controls as opposed to a foot pedal as seen on a variety of other trains, with the tune playing in an infinite loop until the switch is activated again. The sets have had their shield beam headlamps replaced for high-intensity discharge fixtures as of 2017. References *Wikipedia.org Category:JR Group trains Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Tilting trainsets